rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spartan O214
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs. Blue: Animated page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:57, June 6, 2011 RE: Images First of all, work on your grammar. Second of all, he/she wasn't talking to CT at the end of Season 9 because he/she didn't have the symbol. He/she also isn't notable because he/she didn't do anything unlike the others; he/she was only seen in Planning the Heist, just standing casual. He/she served no importance or significant purpose. Oo7nightfire 03:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Here, I uploaded the picture here and I drew a box around the symbol on his chest. Also, if he wasn't that important of a character, why would he have been given the same ODST armor like the rest of them? Oh, and my grammar's fine.Spartan O214 "He were seen with the other major insurrectionist soliders" - You should work on your grammar. Probably because he/she was seen with the other six members. He/she still never had enough screen time during the Season to develop his role in the plot and his occupation is unknown, so he doesn't really stand out. Maybe he/she'll be significant next season. Oo7nightfire 04:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) How was I supposed to know thats what I wrote. You got rid of my post. Any ways, he/she still had enough significance in the season to be counted as somewhat important. We don't need to create a whole new page for him/her. Why can't we just acknowlege his/her part in the series. This site is supposed to be a collection of information about Red vs. Blue. Why would we omitt any information that is correct from it?Spartan O214 04:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Your post is at the bottom of my pg, which is where it should have been in the 1st place. We can't acknowledge him/her because we don't know who him/her is? Him/her along with the other unseen member must stay unacknowledged because we don't know their occupations & they haven't made a big appearance. Oo7nightfire 04:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) How should I have known? I don't spend as much time on this as you probably do. And we do know who he/she is, we just don't know that much about them. There's a difference between those two things. This guy was an insurrectionist that was part of the same squad as the Red Demo Man, Flamethrower soldier, Sniper, and Jetpack soldiers. He was shown to have some significance with the faction, or else he wouldn't have that armor, or have been given more than one appearance. Also, none of the other insurrectionists were given major appearences. They were just stronger opponents than any of the other soldiers, and all they did was get their asses handed to them by the Freelancers. How is that any different than not getting a "big appearance" as you put it?Spartan O214 04:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It's not my fault I spend more time on te wiki. All we know about the character is that they work with the Insurrection, thats pretty much it (If we do who they are exactly, please tell me who he/she is. He/she hasn't had enough screen time that makes him stand out like the others. The others were given larger appearances that made them stand out, specifically in The Sarcophagus & Spiral. The Flame soldier's entrance, the Red Demo Man appearing the most and leading other soldiers, the jetpack soldiers who fought against Team A, those are examples of bigger roles. He/she hasn't had that yet, save for Whole Lot of Shaking which was less than 4 seconds. He/she is much like the Blue ODST, who also hasn't made much significance. The fact of the matter is that he/she isn't as notable as the others, because he/she hasn't done much. Oo7nightfire 04:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Undid Edit Well, first off, the way you structured it was very poor, as it completely cut off, Phil the Falcon's section; that is why I removed it. Also, your statment: "as well as possibly more" is an opinionated statement and not canon information. I was actually going to re-add the info, correcting the structure. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) So then why didn't you just edit it instead of directly deleting it?Spartan O214 (talk) 23:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I was on my mobile phone, and it would've been difficult for me to make the changes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Though I still get credit for the putting it there firstSpartan O214 (talk) 23:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Deal. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC)